


Заклятие

by SataLisat



Series: Роланд и Ри [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из серии историй про фэнтазийную парочку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заклятие

\- И вовсе не долго, и вовсе не труднее! – взвился Ри на очередное весьма скромное заявление замученного спором проводника. – Почему мы должны идти через лес? Почему не сократить через болота? Кто придумал эту чушь, тот - бестолковее создания темноты и может встать вот там у кустов вместе с Роландом.  
\- Эй ты, не много ли на себя берешь?! – возмутился худосочный эльфик. Возмущались в этом караване много и неудержимо эмоционально, что давно никого не удивляла, однако любопытство пробуждало и дразнило. – Он же все-таки ПОВЕЛИТЕЛЬ.  
\- И? – сухо уточнил Ри. – Это что-то существенно меняет в нашем вопросе? Дорога через лес сразу укорачивается или что?  
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
Настроение каравана неудержимо ухудшалось. А вокруг трепетало бодрое лесное утро.  
Пробивались через раскидистые кроны Нимфейского леса зеленоватые от блеска глянцевой листвы солнечные лучи, плескался бурный ручеек в сторонке от вынужденной стоянки, а в самой середине тропки высился неугомонный Ри с характерно упертыми в бок тощенькими руками.  
Стоять так он мог долго, выдавать убедительнейшие аргументы - почти беспрерывно, и его твердые намерения и принципы проигрывали только неумолимому ходу времени.  
Первым примиряюще вздохнул беловолосый маг Эль. В его взгляде, разумеется, не плескалась отчаянная жажда деятельности, но Роланд угрюмо молчал, караван мрачнел, а Ри не сдавался, воспринимая любое отступление его взгляду на этот мир как вызов его собственной спорной натуре.  
\- Быть может, срежем через лес угол, чтобы выйти прямо на болота… - дружелюбно начал Эль и сам осекся под упрямым взглядом.  
\- Нет!  
\- Да поче…  
\- Время тратить? Углы срезать? Через лес? Пффф, - Ри картинно закатил глаза. Вокруг, несомненно, одни идиоты, - заявляла его ухмылочка.  
\- Это уж слишком, - обиделся Эль, усмотревший в ней личное оскорбление его искренним порывам. - Роланд, скажи ему.  
Ри тут же бодро развернулся к черноволосому мужчине, и азарт и противоречие в его фигуре тут же выросли в разы. Он словно демонстрировал всем своим видом: Ну же скажи, попробуй.  
Роланд оглядел его, Эля, караван… Подумал, как с ним снова будут спорить и чем это окончится… И щелкнул пальцами:  
– Идем через лес.  
Утомленные жарким полуднем и спором люди, маги, демоны и эльфы вздохнули от облегчения – ведь слово Повелителя – закон, хотя и не всегда таковое для маленького Ри. Зазвякали мечи, зашуршали плащи, и только Ри стоял тихо, опустив расслабившиеся руки вдоль тела, и подозрительно помалкивал.  
\- Ты, - указал на него Повелитель, - принеси мне воды. И молчи.  
Ри склонил голову, развернулся и заспешил вниз к ручейку, с небывалой сноровкой перепрыгивая рытвины и острые хребты валунов.  
Вернулся он скоро, подал облитую ледяной влагой флягу и отстранился, покорно вперив пустой взгляд в свои полусапожки.  
\- Иди следом за всеми, - приказал Роланд. Подумал и добавил: - И молчи.  
Ри кивнул и чрезвычайно ловко растворился в толпе, напрочь игнорируя удивленные взгляды, которые в другое бы время вызвали новую волну препирательств и разборок с его стороны.  
\- Ты попал, - сообщил беловолосый маг Роланду. – Сними заклятие лучше сейчас.  
\- Вечером сниму. Мне сегодня так больше нравится.  
***  
К вечеру караван успел зайти глубоко в лес, а Ри все молчал и тащился далеко позади всех и пребывал в небывалом для него мирном состоянии. Тоненькие ручки-ножки потеряли свою природную живость и активность, лицо не менялось ежесекундно под влиянием обуревавших душу эмоций, даже волосы беспомощно повисли неопрятными прядками, пропитанные пылью и влажностью.  
Ри имел вид жалкий и грустный.  
На ночной стоянке поспешно разожгли костер, и тот спугнул напавшие внезапно густые летние сумерки. В склонившихся над речкой Инн кудрявых кронах ив запела ночная птичка на отражение багровой луны в заводи.  
Лагерь разбили на две части – спящую и бодрствующую охрану, расчертились линиями предупреждающие заклятия, расстелились на земле покрывала и плащи. Повелитель и свой скинул на сухую потрескавшуюся землю меж глубоко взрывших корней пережившего век дерева, подумал и махнул кистью в сторону застывшего послушной сухой былинкой Ри. Снимая заклятие.  
Тот вздрогнул, заморгал глазищами, будто очнулся ото крепкого сна. В ожидании неизбежных возмущенных воплей и упреков Роланд сложил руки на груди и поднял бровь, возвышаясь над Ри холодной, бездушной тенью.  
Расположившиеся поблизости люди перешли на шепот, готовясь вслушиваться в назревающий скандал. Эль задумчиво перебирал в памяти исцеляющие заклятия.  
Ри молчал, нервируя своим безмолвием. Караван пребывал в томительном ожидании, словно в зной перед яркой грозою. Пахло мокрым мхом и прелыми листьями, тлевшими под пламенем разбрызгивавшего искры костра.  
\- И… и всё, - вдруг сжал руки в кулаки Ри с побледневшим от переживаний и обиды лицом.  
\- Снова? – скептически уточнил Роланд – расставались они куда чаще, чем иные. Ри мотнул головой, отбрасывая с худых щек грязные волосы.  
\- Я во многое верил и искренне желал, чтобы получилось, - начал он, и в его голосе не было искры противоречия, только усталость и тихая, ненавязчивая решительность. – Страшно боялся тебя, но шел следом, когда звал, скорее по зову чувств, чем из-за моей безрассудности. Хотел быть тебе близким и достойным, но ведь нет ничего абсурднее. Кто ты и кто я… И не для тебя моя страсть, мой характер, моя душа, как я ни надеялся. Поэтому не снова, просто всё закончено. И между нами больше нет отношений. И это мое последнее тебе слово.  
Ри развернулся и ушел вниз к речке, цепляясь дрожащими пальцами за кусты, чтобы не соскользнуть вниз. Обиделся. Всерьез и крепко.  
Он долго сидел на бережке, лелея свою уязвленную гордость. Нагретая за день вода баюкала уставшие ступни, и сверху доносились голоса, со вкусом перебиравшие произошедшую размолвку. Но разве можно назвать пустым словом «размолвка» действительное завершение отношений, какими бы они ни были… Утащили бы его сейчас русалки… решили бы кучу вопросов, например, как он завтра будет тащиться следом за караваном и терзаться глупым раскаянием от собственных слов. Однако нет ничего хуже быть бессловесным рабом для одного Повелителя и нет ничего хуже приказа «Помолчи».  
Возвратился Ри поздно – луна успела пожелтеть и зависнуть в сучьях над самой стоянкой. У костра дозорные играли в карты и хрупкую фигурку проводили хмурыми взглядами.  
Ри устроился подальше ото всех, спиной к этому миру, и накручивал на палец гибкую травку овсяницу и думал. Как будет жить дальше один, как будет восстанавливать порушенный авторитет в караване, как самостоятельно пойдет покорять болота, как снисходительно будет отвергать всех поклонников, как уютно покоится его собственный теплый плащ где-то в недрах вещей Повелителя…  
И только когда замолкла печальная речная птичка, а толковых, хорохористых мыслей в голове не осталось, на плечо ему легла тяжелая рука, согревая.  
***  
Утром лагерь проспал, и теперь лениво и неохотно оживал вместе с шумевшим Нимфейским лесом. От костра пряно тянуло травяным чаем и поджаренным хлебом.  
Жующий сочную травинку Эль стоял на бережке, опираясь спиной о ствол гладкой ивы, и наблюдал за течением речки, в водах которой вертелись побуревшие листочки.  
\- Значит, все же идем через болота, - повторил он и снова надолго задумался.  
\- Да, - пожал плечами любимым жестом Роланд.  
\- Но ведь, - начал Эль и, выплюнув травинку, покусал губы, - это возвращаться назад и делать крюк длиною в день…  
\- Я и не тороплюсь, - усмехнулся Роланд. Повеяло преддождевой прохладой.  
А за костром, закутанный в плащ Повелителя, дрых Ри.


End file.
